1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the preparation of highly unsaturated fatty acids, preferably of the physiologically important xcex3-linolenic acid (all-cis 6,9,12-octadecatrienoic acid; 18:3 n-6; below: xe2x80x9cGLAxe2x80x9d) from protozoa of the genus Colpidium and to their use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The interest of the industry in the obtainment and isolation of fatty acids, in particular of fatty acids which are important (essential) in terms of nutritional physiology, preferably polyunsaturated fatty acids, is great. In particular, the development and selection of novel biological sources which could yield GLA inexpensively are worth particular attention. GLA is mainly obtained, depending on resources, from vegetable oils.
In particular, highly unsaturated fatty acids (so-called xe2x80x9cPUFAxe2x80x9d for: poly-unsaturated fatty acids) are of economical importance, as they have positive effects (1.) as foodstuff additives (in baby foods and many others; see WO 91/11918), (2.) as pharmaceutical active compounds in a large number of indications and (3.) as constituents of cosmetics.
In human and animal metabolism, delta-6 desaturase is the key enzyme for the synthesis of xcex3-linolenic acid from linoleic acid (18:2 n-6). All other xcfx89-6 PUFAs and some eicosanoid hormones are derived from GLA. If there is an excessively low activity of the delta-6 desaturasexe2x80x94caused, for example, by age, malnutrition or alcoholismxe2x80x94an undersupply of GLA and its secondary products occurs, as a result of which an number of disorders can be caused.
GLA is therefore used for the human and veterinary treatment of inflammatory and immune diseases (Wu, D., Meydani, S. N., 1996; xcex3-Linolenic Acid, Metabolism and its role in nutrition and medicine (ed. Huang and Mills), 1996 AOCS, 106-117), in cardiovascular disorders (Deferne, J. L. and Leeds, 1992; J. Hum. Hypertension, 6, 113-119), in particular high blood pressure, diabetes (Horrobin, D. F., 1988; Prog. Lipid Res. 31, 163-194) and certain forms of cancer (Das, U. N, 1996; xcex3-Linolenic Acid, Metabolism and its role in nutrition and medicine (ed. Huang and Mills), 1996 AOCS, 106-117). The use of GLA is likewise known for the prophylaxis and treatment of chronic, degenerative diseases, in particular rheumatoid arthritis.
Mammals transform GLA into dihomo-GLA (20:3 n-6; DGLA) and concentrate DGLA in mother""s milk. In human mother""s milk, the content of GLA varies from 0.35 to 1.0% (Gibson, R. A., Kneebone, 1981; Am. J. Clin. Nutr., 34, 252-257). GLA is therefore used in the foodstuffs industry, in particular in infant nutrition.
The provision of native GLA resources takes place especially in higher plants and in a number of microorganisms (Phillips, J. C., Huang, Y.-S., 1996; xcex3-Linolenic Acid, Metabolism and its role in nutrition and medicine (ed. Huang and Mills), 1996 AOCS, 106-117), such as:
family: Onagraceae: The seeds of the evening primrose (Oenothera biennis) contain up to 24% of oil (Whipkey, A., Simon, J. E., Janick, J., 1988; J. Am. Oil Chem. Soc. 65, 979-984); this contains 7-14% of GLA (Wolf, R. B., Kleiman, R., England, R. E., 1983, J. Am. Oil Chem. Soc. 60, 1858-1860). Evening primrose oil is the most frequently used GLA source for clinical and pharmaceutical applications (Horrobin, D. F. 1992; Prog. Lipid Res. 31, 163-194).
family: Boraginaceae: The seed oils of Borago officinalis (borage) and Symphytum officinale contain a proportion of GLA of 20-27% (Kleiman, R., Earle, F. R., Wolff, I. A., Jones, Q. 1964; J.Am. Oil Chem. Soc. 41, 209-11). Borage oil, however, has higher amounts of longer-chain, monounsaturated fatty acids and contains toxic unsaturated pyrrolidizine alkaloids.
family: Saxifragaceae: The seeds of the blackcurrant (Ribes nigrum) contain up to 19% of GLA (Traitler, H., Wille, H. J., Studer, A., 1988; J. Am. Oil Chem. Soc. 65, 755-760).
GLA-containing oils from fermentation of microorganisms are likewise known, such as:
fungi of the genera
Mortierella (M. ramanniana, GLA content of the extractable oil about 25%) (Hansson, L., Dostalek, M., 1988; Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol.: 28, 240-6)
Mucor (M. rouxii, and M. alpina, GLA content of the extractable oil about 17%) (Lindberg, A. M., Hansson, L., 1991; Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol., 36, 26-8; Shimitzu, S., Shinmen, Y., Kawashima, H., Akimoto, K., Yamada, H., 1988; Proceedings of ISF-JOCS World Congress 1988, 1000-6);
Phycomycetes (P. blakesleeanus, GLA content of the extractable oil about 16%) (Shaw, R., 1965; Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 98, 230-7);
Rhizopus arrhizus (Kristofikova, L., Rosenberg, M., Vinova, A., Sajbidor, J., Certik, M., 1991; Folia Microbiol., 36, 451-5)
xe2x80x9calgaexe2x80x9d of the genus
Spirulina (S. platensis, GLA content of the extractable oil 12-26%) (Mahajan G., Kamat, M., 1995; Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol., 43, 466-9; Nichols, B. W., Wood, B. J. B., 1968; Lipids, 3, 46-50),
and also protazoa of the genus
Tetrahymena rostrata: GLA content of the extractable oil about 21% (according to: Gosselin, Y., Lognay, G., Thonart, P., 1989; Biotechnol. Lett., 11 (6), 423-6) Tetrahymena thermophila, GLA content of the extractable oil about 33% (according to Kiy, T., 1993; Dissertation).
Compared with the other biological organisms mentioned, the protozoa are not described much as sources for the obtainment of highly unsaturated fatty acids and to a very great extent are undeveloped for industrial obtainment of GLA.
Their advantages compared with the other known biological sources consist
(1.) in a multiplicity in each case of characteristic fatty acid spectra with, in some cases, a predominant main component in the oil;
(2.) possible culturability in a bioreactor, fermentation;
(3.) culturing which can be controlled accurately during fermentation, i.e. is independent of environmental influences;
(4.) and a defined working-up process following the fermentation;
(5.) if the generation times are significantly shorter than in plants and fungi, such that higher space-time yields result in production.
Fermentation of bacteria, cyanobacteria, algae, fungi and cell cultures from multicellular tissues of plant or animal origin are described in the prior art, but their concentration, working up and purification, e.g. within a fermentation, are not transferable to protozoa.
Fermentation conditions for protozoa (Kiy, Protist, 149, 1998) have only been developed recently. Thus the fermentation of Tetrahymena species is described, which, however, is not transferable to other related species within the protozoa. A disadvantage is moreover the wide fatty acid spectrum with a number of unsaturated fatty acids which are technically complicated to separate (cf. FIG. 1) and does not specify the obtainment of GLA. In other protozoa, such as Paramecium caudatum and Colpoda steini (Dembitskii, V. M., Zharikova, N. I. Inst. Zool. Tolyatti, USSR. Khim. Prir. Soedin. (1998) 2, 294-5), it was only possible to detect traces of GLA.
In the case of the desired industrial production, the impurities of the chosen biological source therefore adversely affect the quality of the GLA-containing biomass obtained. This can bring about an adverse effect on the prophylactic and medicinal action mentioned and therefore necessitates a complex enrichment and purification. Moreover, if the GLA to be obtained is to be employed as a foodstuff and medicament, a biological source is needed for this which is not pathogenic, in particular not a human pathogen.
In addition, it is necessary to establish an economical, inexpensive production together with purification which makes possible industrial utilization.
The object of the present invention is therefore a process for the preparation of GLA from protozoa, in the purest possible enriched form.
The object is surprisingly achieved by the specific selection of the protozoa of the genus Colpidium, the species Colpidium campylum being particularly preferred. Colpidium has a high GLA content in the fatty acid spectrum (cf. FIG. 3). The GLA fraction is free of contamination in the form of other fatty acids which are similar in their properties to GLA (such as ALA), as a result of which the purification of the GLA is directly facilitated and GLA is obtainable inexpensively from the biomass in pure form. This is particularly marked if the industrial production of this unsaturated fatty acid is carried out with the aid of a chromatographic process.
Protozoa within the meaning of this invention are those systematized as follows (according to Cavalier Smith, T. (1995), Cell cycles diplokaryosis and the archezoan origin of sex; arch. Protistenk., 145 (3-4) 189-207):
xe2x80x9cKingdom Protozoaxe2x80x9d having the families:
1. Percolozoa
2. Parabasalia
3. Euglenozoa
4. Mycetozoa
5. Entamoeba
6. Opalozoa
7. Dinozoa
8. Apicomplexa
9. Ciliophora
10. Haplosporidia
11. Paramyxia
12. Rhizopoda
13. Reticulosa
14. Heliozoa
15. Radiozoa
16. Amoebozoa
17. Choanozoa
Within the protozoa, the genus Colpidium, in particular Colpidium campylum, is preferred according to the invention from Ciliophora (also: xe2x80x9cciliatesxe2x80x9d), as Colpidium is not a human pathogen. The invention therefore relates to the use of the genus Colpidium as a biological source for the obtainment and isolation of GLA.
In particular, Colpidium, advantageously for protozoa, has a large cell diameter of 50 xcexcm (cf. Tetrahymena: about 25 xcexcm), which can be utilized specifically for higher space-time yields in preparative biomass production, in particular in culturing and fermentation. Moreover, the optimum of the fermentation preferably lies at 19-28xc2x0 C., 22-25xc2x0 C. being particularly preferred (cf. Tetrahymena: about 30xc2x0 C. (Kiy, Tiedtke, Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol, 37 (1992)).
Colpidium has a significant phylogenetic detachment from the genus Tetrahymena identified as a GLA producer (FIG. 2).
The first culturing of the protozoa Colpidium campylum has been carried out by Rogerson and Berger (Rogerson, A., Berger, J., 1981; J. Gen. Microbiol., 124, 53-9; Rogerson, A., Berger, J., 1983; J. Gen. Appl., Microbiol., 29, 41-50), which yields a maximum cell density of 3xc3x97103 cells/ml and a generation time of 8-14 h in bacteria-containing (monoaxenic) medium.
Within the meaning of this invention, the novel GLA production and isolation or GLA preparation from the biomass of Colpidium can be carried out directly or be obtained via an oil obtainable from the biomassxe2x80x94in particular the lipid fraction, which in turn allows GLA to be obtained in pure form (GLA according to the invention below). The GLA is obtained directly or from a lipid (such as glycolipids or phospholipids, inter alia) by means of acidic catalysis or hydrolysis with ester cleavage.
The invention therefore likewise relates to lipids containing the biomass and/or oil as such.
Biomass is understood on the one hand as meaning a precursor of protozoa of the genus Colpidium as such, and treated protozoa of the genus Colpidium fermented and cultured according to the invention (see example). Both biomass and oil, in particular lipid fractions, and the GLA purified therefrom can be used in pure form as a raw material and additive or auxiliary for foodstuffs, pharmaceuticals or cosmetics.
The invention therefore likewise relates to a pharmaceutical comprising the GLA according to the invention from the above biomass and/or oil and/or in pure form and, if appropriate, pharmaceutically acceptable additives and/or auxiliaries.
The invention furthermore relates to a process for the production of a pharmaceutical for the human and/or veterinary treatment of cardiovascular disorders, diabetes, cancer and arthritis, which comprises formulating the GLA according to the invention with pharmaceutically acceptable additives and/or auxiliaries. The invention furthermore relates to a foodstuff additive in animal and human nutrition comprising the GLA according to the invention, preferably in very pure form for infant nutrition.
The invention likewise relates to a cosmetic base and/or additive comprising the GLA according to the invention.
The supercritical fluid reaction (SFR) process is particularly suitable as a preferred process for the obtainment of oil and/or GLA in very pure form. In a particular embodiment, the preparation of GLA is carried out by means of combined SFR/SFE (supercritical fluid extraction) technology as described in German Patent Application 198 32 784.6, to which reference is expressly made here. However, in principle other chromatographic processes which are known to the person skilled in the art are also not excluded.
The invention further relates to the fermentation and culturing of Colpidium for the production and isolation of the GLA according to the invention in a complex (i.e. not deficient) and axenic (i.e. without nutrient organisms) medium, which contains up to 1-5%, particularly preferably 0.5-2.5% and very particularly preferably 2% of skimmed milk powder, in addition to a vitamin (e.g. yeast extract) and carbohydrate source (see example) and further auxiliaries and additives.
The following examples serve to explain the invention in greater detail, without the latter being restricted to products and embodiments described in the examples.
a.) Culturing
Skimmed milk medium:
Trace iron solution:
Long-term culturing:
In the dark at 25xc2x0 C. in a test-tube with 12 ml of double-distilled H2O and a chick-pea, autoclaved; transfer of 200 xcexcl of this culture into a new tube every three months.
Preculture:
Shaking (60 rpm, Infors shaking bank, Bottmingen) of 10 ml of MM in a 100 ml Erlenmeyer flask at 25xc2x0 C., in the dark; after 3.5 d (late log. growth phase), it is possible to inoculate afresh with 200 xcexcl of this culture.
Shaking culture:
Shaking (100 rpm, Infors HT, Infors, Bottmingen) of 100 ml of MM in a 500 ml Erlenmeyer flask at 25xc2x0 C., in the dark; after 3.5 d the late-logarithmic growth phase is reached.
b.) Fermentation
The fermentation of Colpidium using the Biostat Q bioreactor system (B. Braun Biotech International, Melsungen) is carried out under these conditions:
pH constant at 7.0
temperature constant at 22-31xc2x0 C.
p(O2) greater than 20% air saturation
speed of rotation of the magnetic stirrer:
100 rpm with a volume of 0.33 l, or
at most 280 rpm with a volume of 0.66 l (disc agitator or propeller stirrer) depending on the p(O2)
After in situ sterilization of the fermenter and addition of the glucose solution, inoculation is carried out with an initial cell density of 1xc3x97105 cells/ml from shaker cultures of the later-logarithmic growth phase.
In the case of formation of foam during the fermentation, up to at most 0.03% of silicone oil is added.
c.) Analycal Methods
Aliquots are regularly taken from the proceeding fermentation and extracted with toluene/ethanol and the extract is dissolved in dichloromethane/methanol. The samples are transesterified with trimethylsulfonium hydroxide (TMSH) (50-100 xcexcl of TMSH/2 mg of oil). Preferably, a direct transesterification of the lyophilized dry biomatter (DBM) is carried out.
The fatty acid methyl esters obtained are analyzed by gas chromatography using an HP 6890 series gas chromatograph, HP G1512A Automatic Liquid Sampler with a flame ionization detector (HP FID) and a polar capillary column containing chemically bonded PEG-2 nitrophthalic acid ester (Permabond FFAP, length 25 m, diameter 250 xcexcm, film thickness 0.1 xcexcm, Macherey-Nagel GmbH, Dxc3xcren, Germany). The identification and quantification of the fatty acids is carried out by comparison of the retention times obtained with those of known fatty acid methyl esters, specifically computer-assisted by the HP Chem Station (Hewlett-Packard Company, Wilmington, USA).
In comparison to the industrially carried out obtainment of GLA from vegetable oils, the GLA production using ciliates fundamentally has a significantly higher space-time yield owing to the short generation times and higher absolute GLA contents.
A comparison of the yield of 300 mg of GLA/l of culture obtained from Colpidium campylum with established processes for GLA production from microorganisms confirms this high potential as a GLA producer. From shaker cultures of the microalga Spirulina platensis, it has previously been possible to obtain only 38 mg of GLA/l of culture (Mahajan G., Kamat, M., 1995; Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol., 43, 466-9), cultures of the fungus Mucor rouxii (Lindberg, A. M., Hansson, L., 1991; Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol., 36, 26-8) and Rhizopus arrhizus (Kristofikova, L., Rosenberg, M., Vinova, A., Sajbidor, J., Certik, M., 1991; Folia Microbiol., 36, 451-5) achieved yields of up to 330 and 400 mg of GLA/l of culture respectively. Fermentation of the ciliate Tetrahymena rostrata (Gosselin, Y., Lognay, G., Thonart, P., 1989; Biotechnol. Lett., 11 (6), 423-6) afforded a maximum yield of 500 mg of GLA/l of culture, mass culturing of Tetrahymena thermophila (Kiy, T., 1993; Dissertation, Universitxc3xa4t Mxc3xcnster) in skimmed milk medium achieved 1.1 g of GLA/l of culture. However, the lipid composition from the latter organisms is more complex than from Colpidium, as a result of which the preparative obtainment of GLA from Tetrahymena is complicated.